<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally reunited by Music_Helan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420749">Finally reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Helan/pseuds/Music_Helan'>Music_Helan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stray kids one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cute Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cute Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fried Chicken, Gen, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Missing Persons, felix's parents are BAD, from my last exam, i didnt realise hyunjin wasnt in the story until i finished it, i wrote this in a spam of an hour and 10 minutes i think???, i'll add more if i remember, minho and felix are twins, minho's trying his best, this is an exam answer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Helan/pseuds/Music_Helan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Felix were seperated at birth. After years and years, Minho finds out about Felix and decides to start a search for him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin &amp; Seo Changbin, Lee Felix &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stray kids one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another fanfiction hurrah!<br/>this is actually my essay from last exams, a story to complete. the question is: "Write a story about two siblings who met again after being seperated at birth. End your story with '... and they were so thankful to be finally reunited.' "</p>
<p>our english essay exam was real fun, one directed writing and a continuous writing. when i saw this question among the five prompts given in continuous writing, minlix flashed before my eyes and i know i had to write it. i always wanted to write a fanfic for an exam, so this counts as a dream comes true!</p>
<p>the one im posting is the essay after i edited some of the mistakes i made during the exam and added in sentences i wanted to add but was unable to due to the lack of time during the exams. happy reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They need to be as quiet as a mouse. The male tugs on his partner's shirt, uncertain about their actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop tugging on my shirt!" The female whispers furiously, "I'm doing it, no matter what. No one has to know, " she mutters under her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's still illegal, dear, " he said. The female only glares at him, "No one has to know, " she repeats. He keeps quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A mother breaks down the next morning, when she find out that one of her babies is gone. She hugs the remaining baby, who is still sleeping peacefully, promising that she will find his missing twin back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho grows up. He'd been ignorant of his missing twin, not because he's able to, but because he never knew that he had a twin. He thinks he's the only child in the Lee household and tries his very best to be the best child. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He first entertains the idea of having a sibling s when he's 5. Seungmin, a puppy'like child in his class, tells him about his big brother. "Changbinnie hyungie got me this new pencil!" Seungmin says, showing Minho the new pencil, "Hyungie said that it fits me because it has puppies on it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is so amazing, in tiny little Minho's opinion, to have someone else to look after. Minho got envious of Seungmin's brother, wishing that he also have one to pamper and care for. He settles himself back into the chair and listens to Seungmin's stories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho meets Jeongin when he's 15. The poor boy looks like he's about to be sick. Minho figures that Jeongin must be new around the place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you OK?" Minho asked softly. The boy shook his head, "Bathroom- where-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll take you to it, " Minho took Jeongin into his arms and carries the sick boy into the nearest bathroom. While the poor kid is being sick in a bathroom stall, Minho looks for his emergency contact number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A boy named Chan answers the call. Minho's astonished at how fast Chan can be- one second he's telling Chan about Jeongin's situation, the next second Chan's already here, face full of worry as he asks for Jeongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"H-hyung, " Jeongin weakly calls out. Before leaving, Chan thanks Minho again for looking after his little brother. Minho smiles, "It's no problem."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That day when Minho gets home, he brings up the subject with his parents. "Mum, dad, can I have a sibling?" Minho's parents looks at him questioningly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why a sibling all of a sudden?" Mrs Lee asks, folding the clothes in her hands. Minho only shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He only panicks when he notices his parents communicating with their eyes, "It's fine if you don't want to, " Minho explains as fast as he can, "I was only being jealous-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have a twin, Minho."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho pauses his ramblings. He slowly turns his head to face his parents. A twin? Then why isn't the said twin here with them? Where is he? He voices his question out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs Lee takes a painful breath. "The night after you two were born, someone came in. The authorities don't know who that someone was, but they stole Yongbok."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yongbok?" The name feels strange on his tongue. His eyebrows furrows in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, his name is Yongbok, " Mrs Lee continued to explain, "He's only three minutes younger than you." Deep down, Minho is still questioning the name Yongbok. He wouldn't be surprised if this Yongbok hates his own name. Minho would hate his own name too if he was named Yongbok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho's brain was filled with so much information after the two hour long talk with his parents that night. The only lead the police found from that fateful incident was the baby was kidnapped to Australia, for away from his homeland so that no one would recognise him. Even with that lead, the authorities in Australia finds no record of a Lee Yongbok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a determined heart, Minho decides to search for the boy himself. He tells his tiny group of friends about his long-lost twin via group chat, which earns him a lot of confused emojis and question marks. Minho is overjoyed when Chan offers a helping hand to him. He'd forgotten that Chan's from Australia as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let the search, " Minho paused for dramatic effects, "begins."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin almost murdered him for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three months comes and goes. Minho doesn't hold himself back from leaving with Chan and Jeongin to Australia, in hopes of finding Yongbok there. He knows little about Yongbok's appearance, only that he looks like him, but with freckles. During their two weeks stay, Minho questions everyone he can with his limited English, occasionally with help from Chan or Jeongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They receive no clue. Not even a whisper of the truth, or people talking about a random family that shows up with a baby all those years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the time are spend in Korea, searching online. Minho and Jisung teamed up together, seaching through Instagram, Twitter, and even TikTok for Yongbok. Even with that long amonut of time spend, they still receive zero to little news about Yongbok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho's tired from all the search. It's been three months, and this world's huge, he reminds himself, searching for someone wouldn't be that easy. He knows it's going to be a long process to find a long lost sibling, especially if you're trying to find a faceless sibling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hopes that all the announcement he made on all social platform available to students will do the trick and shorten his  search for his twin. He notices the little mark he made on his calendar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right, it's going to be the fourth month since he started his search for Yongbok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho sighs deeply. He straightens himself, he's not going to give up his search only because it's been four months. He's Lee Minho, he can do better than giving up just like that! He will find his twin. Someday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That someday turns out to be sooner than he originally thinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only a few days after they entered the fourth month mark of finding Yongbok, Jeongin waltz into Minho's apartment, a happy smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I bear great news, " the younger speaks with a slight Australian accent. Minho wonders about Jeongin picking it up after being around with Chan for so long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is it then, dearest Jeongin?" Minho asks, playing the role Jeongin wants him to play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Feed me with fried chicken, and I shall tell you, " Jeongin answers, barely maintaining his persona. Minho mutters a quiet "brat" as he goes to prepare Jeongin's fried chicken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>20 minutes later and an arguement about the tastiness of the friend chicken, Jeongin finally reveals the reason he waltz into Minho's apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He told me his name is Felix after I confused him with you, " Jeongin says with a mouthful of chicken, "and that he knows he has a twin, too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho's jaws fell open. How is the maknae's luck this good?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I've set up a date for you two to meet, " Jeongin continues, "he should arrive anytime soon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if on cue, the door bell rings seconds after Jeongin finishes his sentence. Minho uncertainly looks over at Jeongin, as if he's trying to ask permission to open the door. Jeongin only throws him a knowing smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Go get it, it should be Felix."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without wasting another second, Minho rushes towards the door and yanks it open. He meets the soft, fluffy orange hair first. It's only then Minho notices the soft, pastel coloured clothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Minho... right?" The deepness of his voice causes Minho to jump. He isn't expecting such deepness from a soft looking boy. Minho steps aside silently, allowing the boy to enter his apartment. Minho still can't find his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After several moments, the boy decides to speak. "Jeongin told me that you've been looking for your twin, " he started, "And I will appreciate it if you don't call me Yongbok."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did you even-" Minho manages to choke out. He is looking at a replica of himself, the same cat-like eyes, the same button nose, heck, even the bunny teeth are the same! The only difference Minho can focuses on is the collection of stars dusting the slightly shorter boy's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Doesn't matter, but you can thank my so called parents who'd left documents laying around the house, " the boy says, his eyes getting misty, "and call me Felix, please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho chokes out a sob, pulling Felix into a tight hug before the two of them started sobbing. "I thought I'll never find you, " Minho whispers into Felix's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins just hold each other tighter in their arms, and they are so thankful to be finally reunited.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a certain someone used to be in this essay. that was before i know about the situation, and mind you, this exam happened a month before the situation was made known to the world. i edited his name out from this fic. he betrayed skz's and our trust. </p>
<p>on a lighter note, it'll make my day if yall can check out my new ig: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/bean_tulu/">bean_tulu</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>